insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mindy Macready
Skills The one thing that really sets her apart from most superheroes is that she does not openly advertise herself and operates as a ghost vigilante. She is able go in and out of a crime scene without leaving behind trace evidence. The most important training came from learning how to conceal the truth about her secret identity. In doing so, she distrusts and will rarely ever reveal her identity. There is also a considerable amount of acting involved; she can lie about who she is and pretend to be a normal and scared little girl. She is capable of hiding weapons both on her person and in a familiar location. Because of her intense training since the age of five she is considered to have deadly skills: with hand to hand combat, firearms, melee weapons and improvised weapons. Mindy has the equivalent of special ops training allowing her to function like a one man SWAT team. Her training wasn’t limited to using the weapons but also a study of ballistics and physics it is how she is able to quickly gauge the path of oncoming projectiles, this has earned her the same bullet dodging status as her hero. She also spent a good deal of time in 'The Toronto School of Circus Arts' in order to best mirror her hero Robin. That is not saying her training is limited to just fighting, to raise a future superhero her father rounded her training out with learning detective skills, strategies, medical and the general education one would receive at a high-school level. His 'desire' was for her to become as independent and brilliant as batman. Mindy is very good at collecting weapons and has an extensive knowledge of weapons including exotic and experimental. She can figure out how to operate machinery like a car crusher with as little training as an instructional manual. Mindy is an excellent driver and can break into and hot wire vehicles.Despite her training she is still prone to forget her gadgets or run out of ammo this can put her in a very awkward position. As an example: It was BigDad who would have to remind her to use a gadget or strategy. This isn’t a common occurrence as has only happened when she was emotionally distressed. She also may be strong but is still a human child so that strength is limited. She has no knowledge of magic or of most magic or supernatural people she may be able to learn but it will throw her off guard. Personality Mindy was manipulated at an early age into following her father’s superhero lifestyle. His skewed sense of right and wrong was passed down to her. Without the life time to mature she is rather dangerous and unstable seeing things in absolutes. To her there is no doubt, she is hero and so long as she knows the other person is bad she has no remorse from killing them and does not hesitate to do so. Its not that she herself is evil it’s that she doesn’t know any better. Due to the lifetime of brainwashing and conditioning she will have issues functioning as a normal person in society and will have issues with trust and paranoia like many of the superheroes she idolizes. Her father’s favorite superhero was indeed Batman it was one of the few that he could truly emulate. Because of this it made it easier for him to raise Mindy as Robin. Not just in the acrobatic skilled marksman but as a smart mouthed, quick-witted and talkative contrast to himself. She is not Robin in the full sense but more of her own version with adult themed jokes and twisted dark sense of humor. Unlike Robin she has homicidal tendencies. She does not resent her father but loves him as his daughter and as his partner. The pressure of meeting his standards would cause her to work for perfection just to make him proud. Her training has caused irreparable damage forcing her to miss out on her childhood. Her father figured that because of their lifestyle the chances of him not returning home would be great so he prepared Mindy to be able to care for herself forcing her to be an adult and learn how to manage money and fend for herself if something happens to him. In doing so Mindy not only uses adult language but also functions mentally on an adult level. Appearance She is small for her age and has just recently turned eleven and is only four foot two with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She has soft frail looking features and has trained hard to keep a very lean and athletic build. She has a sweet smile that reveals that she still has some of her baby teeth. Her regular clothing is very age appropriate; she tends to lean towards g irly colors like pinks and purples. She is almost always wearing body armor even under her regular clothing as well as at least six weapons and gadgets if not more. Her suit is a black mask and short purple colored wig. The suit is a dark purple, with built in padding for her knees and elbows. She has a bright pink utility belt with big HG letters on it and a plaid skirt. She also has a fire proof cape. She is armed to the teeth with guns, grenades, knives, and her duel ended sword. Relationships Past Foster Parents: * Nikola Tesla, * The Master, * H.G. Wells , '''Current Foster Parent: '''Randle McMurphy '''Mentors: '''Bane '''Team: '''Member of Team Red: The Sniper, The Scout , The Medic, The Pyro , The Spy History Her father was Damon Macready who was a good cop that was framed by Frank D’Amico. Frank D’Amico was able to get another police officer to plant enough evidence in Damon’s house to convict him of being a drug dealer. With Damon in prison his pregnant wife was forced to deal with crippling debt and eventually lead to take her own life while still pregnant with Mindy, the doctors were unable to save her mother but managed to deliver her prematurely. After his wife committed suicide Damon trained hard in prison spending the years making himself out to be a real life superhero. His grudge became an obsession often spending hours and seeking out contacts trying desperately to get back at Frank D’Amico. Since Damon was still in prison and without any other family members Mindy was adopted by Sgt. Marcus. It wasn’t a hard choice for Sergeant Marcus Williams to make in accepting to be her legal guardian. He cared for his former partner and felt guilty that he couldn’t do more for Damon and his wife sooner. Marcus had raised Mindy for only five years before Damon got out of prison and reclaimed her. Marcus wouldn’t see her again since Damon kept moving and keeping a low profile. Because of Damon’s insanity the only way he knew how to be a father was to raise Mindy as his side kick. He purged her of childish things seeing her more as a partner in his demented crime fighting world. By the time she was 11 she had training in lethal mixed martial arts, experienced with firearms and can even drive a car and was very used to killing. She had never been to a real school before having been home schooled by her father. It wasn’t until a new real-life super hero named “KickAss” started getting media attention that really inspired her to convince her father into join forces with him and the “RedMist”. This choice lead to the death of her father. After rescuing “KickAss” and the brutal public execution of her father HitGirl had a new goal. With no time to mourn she had planned her revenge with her weapons and determination she headed out to finally carry out her fathers plan. Just after entering the building dark tentacles snatched her into Pandora. Pandora History